The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is well known that some marine animals such as fish and shrimp, for example, are attracted to light. In most instances, shrimp are targeted during the “shrimp run” wherein they migrate from coastal tributaries to the ocean for spawning. The majority of this activity occurs at night when the shrimp are most active; therefore, anglers utilize various forms of light producing devices to attempt to attract the shrimp where they can be caught via a cast net or other such device.
The most common light producing devices utilized for this procedure include traditional flashlights, boat mounted flood lights and/or dock mounted flood lights which shine down into the water. Unfortunately, each of these devices suffer from many drawbacks including poor light output that fails to penetrate deeply into the water, and high power consumption. Moreover, as each of these devices shine light down from the surface, the light does not typically penetrate all the way to the bottom of the water where the shrimp run.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a long lasting, portable and fully submersible lighting device that is capable of resting on the bottom surface of a waterway and illuminating shrimp from below. It would also be beneficial to provide a light source capable of producing a continuous 360° field of extremely bright light that can extend from the bottom surface of the water to the top surface, in order to allow a user to see the shrimp as they pass through the illuminated area.